It only takes one
by StarryStarryNight2312
Summary: Bella Swan is ready to graduate high school and move far away from Forks. But when her best friends brother comes back into town Bella finds herself willing time to stand still.
1. Chapter 1

I certainly do not own Twilight, or any other book I make reference to. The characters completly belong to Stephanie Myers. I am a sucker for a good love story, and I'll keep the same pairings for the most part. This is my first fanfic…so let me know if you think it's worth continuing!

*****

When I actually thought One Tree Hill made sense, I knew that something was wrong. I've never been the type to get wrapped up in high school romance. I guess I've always been a fan of the classics myself, but I have to admit I felt normal watching this show as Charlie sulked around the kitchen. I knew he wanted to watch the game, but I couldn't turn the show off. Something caught me off guard. There was this quote that I think Payton rambled off near the end of the show …

"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes... all you need is one."

I slammed the leather cover of my journal and threw it in my desk drawer. I heard Charlie call me for the second time this morning, "Bella, you're going to be late, again." He was always keeping tabs on me, but at least I couldn't fault him for not being a good father. My eyes squeezed shut willing away the headache I felt coming. I grabbed by book bag as I ran down the steps tripping over my shoes. I threw the front door open and threw a look over my shoulder, "Don't wait up for me Charlie; I'm staying with Alice's family this weekend." I grabbed my bag that I had packed the night before and ran out to my beat up truck. I threw my bag on the passenger's seat. As the bag bounced off of the worn out leather of the seat I jumped in and started the noisy engine.

As I drove down the icy road I was thinking about another year at Forks High School. This would be my senior year and I wasn't sure how ready I was for this year. Of course I was excited to be done with high school at the end of the year, but another full year at Forks High School was never promising. Alice kept me up half the night with her over-excited chatter about her big brother coming to Forks for his senior year. _Great _I thought to myself, _another perfect Cullen to lack in comparison to. _Alice's brother had spent the better part of the last two years as a foreign exchange student in Italy, so his homecoming was much anticipated by the Cullen clan.

I had just moved to Forks at the beginning of my sophomore year and Alice's brother had already left for his trip. So he was the last of the Cullen's for me to meet. They had become like a second family to me over the past two years. I mean heck during the Holidays I even had a stocking on the mantle with my name.

I always thought it was weird that Alice's brother didn't come home over breaks, but he always said it would ruin his experience if he was always traveling back and forth. I had seen many pictures of Alice's brother Edward over the years. I was always shocked as how beautiful he seemed. It was no surprise; the Cullen's were all immensely beautiful by nature. For some reason I always found myself lingering over the pictures with Edward in them.

Alice had two brothers, Edward and Emmet. Honestly after hearing about them it was easy to see that they couldn't have been more opposites. Emmett greatly resembled a big bear. He was tall and muscular with short black hair that accentuated his creamy skin. His eyes were almost piercingly blue and the sharp features of his face improved his devilishly good looks. Emmett was always loud and boisterous; making sure everyone always had a good time. Edward, on the other hand, wasn't so concerned with everyone around him. Alice always described him as being unnaturally quiet and reserved. From what I had seen in his pictures Edward was tall and breathtakingly beautiful. Although he wasn't as loud as Emmett, he always looked like he was having a good time. There was some sort of presence about him; his smile made him look like he could fit in anywhere he went. It was odd to me that I had heard so much about Edward and that I felt so close to his family, but I had never met him. Emmet had very much become my big brother, making sure I was always protected and making sure I was made fun of in that brotherly loving way. It seems like I had known them forever when it was just two years ago that I had moved to Forks.

I can still remember my first day at Forks. The temperature must have been below freezing because there was ice everywhere you turned. I'm not even sure how I managed to make it to school, but I remember sitting in the cab of my truck thinking I was never going to make it into the building without falling. I, being ridiculously clumsy, was trying to focus on not dying as I walked across the ice skating rink they called a parking lot. A small pixie like girl went gliding past me, as if she was just skating across the ice. I stared at her dumbfounded as I felt my foot start to wobble beneath me. I tried to make up for the movement below me throwing my hands out in front of me. Instead of steadying myself I managed to cause a chain reaction landing me on the ground. Just then a huge bear like boy slide over stopping right before he reached me, I cringed thinking how many people must have seen me fall.

As I propped myself up on my elbows I saw that the boy was grinning wildly as he stuck his hand out for me, "Come on, you can't stay down there all day!" I hesitated, but took his hand and let him guide me to the edge of the parking lot. The whole time I was silently saying prayers of thanksgiving that I hadn't broken anything in my first five minutes at a new school. The pixie was still standing there smiling that same wild smile as the guy. I turned around to thank the guy who had helped me, but he had his arm around some girl as they walked into the building.

The pixie bounced over to me, "Hi! I'm Alice," she explained. "That big bear of a guy is my big brother Emmett. You're Isabella right?"

"Um, yea, it's just Bella." I stammered not understanding how anyone could be that chipper that early in the morning.

"So how'd you do that?" I nodded my head referring to her near perfect navigation of the potential tragedy they called a parking lot.

"What, the parking lot, oh that was nothing. You'll get used to it!" She smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me a long. "Come on your in my homeroom and we're going to be late."

I knew my Dad had been spreading the news I was coming to live in Forks. So I knew word of my arrival would spread quickly in such a small time. Alice pulled me along for most of the day introducing me to what seemed like the entire population of Forks before demanding I sit with her at lunch. Come to think of it, Alice pretty much drug me through my first several weeks in the new town and we have been friends ever since.

"C-ya Bells, have fun." Charlie yelled as I slammed the truck door shut snapping back to reality. I turned the radio up and slid a CD in my walkman. I think I was the only kid in Forks who still had a tape deck with the little wire that connected to a walkman. It would have to do; I wasn't spending money on a new radio just yet. As I drove into the school parking lot my ancient speakers were blaring with my latest mixed CD which featured Van Morrison's greatest hits. I threw the car into the closest spot to the door throwing the door open before noticing someone was pulling in next to me. With my radio still blaring and me hunched over trying to locate my book bag I heard a honk. I sprung up slamming my door shut, not without hitting my head on the rearview mirror of course. I looked through my driver side window while I rubbed my head only to see my best friend waiving erratically at me from the passenger seat and the most beautiful deep green eyes I had ever seen smirking at me from the driver's seat.

Alice stepped out car and not so patiently waited for me to gather my things.

"Hey Bells what took you so long?"

"I thought I, uh, forgot something." I said not being able to remember the answer to her question. It was hard to form a coherent sentence as I watched what could only be described as the most perfect man I had ever seen crawl out of the driver's seat. I think I forgot to breathe as I watched at him drag his hand through his messy copper hair.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Alice nearly screamed as she started pulling me towards the building causing the God to look up. Our eyes met for one fleeting moment as I felt Alice's tug me along.

"Uh, okay Alice I'm coming." I stammered, reluctantly giving into her. I started to trip as she pulled me along. Alice spun around throwing her hand casually towards the God.

"Oh yea, Bells this is Edward. Edward, this is who I've been telling you about." My heart skittered. H_ungh? What could she have possibly said to this God? Wait did she say Edward?? _

I looked up as Edward reached out a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Bella I've heard all about you." His voice was the most amazing thing I'd ever heard; I actually almost forgot to answer him.

"Edward? Right, your Edward" I screeched.

"I believe I am." He replied smirking a little. I put my hand out shaking his as I had to force myself to make eye contact with him. We looked at each other for a minute before Alice got impatient and started pushing Edward towards the door.

"Alice, I think I remember my way around." Edward said his lips curling up into a smile. As he walked towards the office he turned back, "I guess I'll see you at lunch." _Wait was he talking to me?? _I stood there resembling what I can only imagine a deer in headlights must look like.

"Seriously Bells what is wrong with you today? We really are going to be late, and what are you staring at?"

I started to turn around to follow Alice as I noticed Edward glancing over his shoulder. Our eyes met again right before I ran face first into what felt like a brick wall.

* * *

_Well guys, what do you think? Sorry about the short chapter, they will get longer I just wanted to get used to the length! If you read it review it!! I wanna know what you think good and bad! _


	2. Chapter 2

I certainly do not own Twilight, or any other book I make reference to. The characters are Stephanie Myers.

* * *

_Our eyes met again right before I ran face first into what felt like a brick wall._

Thankfully it was only Emmet which made me blush as I realized I had still been staring at his brother.

"Hey little sis, what were you starring at?" Emmet laughed as he looked down what now was a very crowded hallway.

"Ouch, Emmet could you be anymore in the way?" I said as I pushed against his chest laughing, trying desperately to distract myself from the fact that I had been staring at his brother. The teasing was relentless now, if he only knew I had a been staring at a guy let alone on his big brother I would never hear the end of it.

As we sat down in homeroom I started to feel a little more normal, my head wasn't as foggy as it had seemed to be earlier. _I must just need something to eat...yea that must be why I can't concentrate._ I tried to tell myself as I blamed my incoherency on my lack of nutrition. _Riiight, lack of nutrition. _ I tried to tell myself I never ate breakfast and it always made me light headed in the morning.

Alice twirled around in the seat in front of me, "So you brought everything you needed for this weekend right?"

I had almost forgotten I was staying with Alice for the next couple of nights. _Great. Alice, Emmett, their parents...Edward and me...this should be interesting.._

"Um...this weekend...right. Yea, everything's in the truck."

"Great, we can just drive with Edward and leave your truck here."

"Drive...with Edward?" I questioned my nerves starting to wind tight again. I shook off the feeling long enough to notice Alice staring at me blankly.

"Yea...don't you think it makes more sense? Taking one car? Bella, did you hear anything I said?"

"Right, one car...smart." I stammered offering a smile. I looked out the window reminding myself of my resolution to shake off the nerves. _What is with me? I must be more out of it than normal. Mental note to self: Must not skip breakfast again; God I can't even keep up with a simple conversation. _

The day was pretty uneventful so far new classes, but the same old teachers and the same old friends talking about their summer vacations. _ God was Mike Newton already talking about the senior trip? How could they even think that far ahead? _I would never understand kids my age always planning for months in advance. I was lucky if I could remember enough to get through one day.

The bell rang as everyone started to shuffle their way through the door. Ahead of me I could hear Lauren and Jessica talking. "Did you see that guy, he is so gorgeous."Jessica said.

"I think I'm going to ask him to prom." Lauren replied flipping her blond wavy hair over her shoulder. I kept my eyes on the floor in front of me craning my neck to hear their conversation. _Seriously prom already...what was with these people? Isn't that like six months away? _

"Oh my god, here he comes." Jessica stammered as her voice got quiet. As if I knew who they were talking about my eyes sprung up from the ground and scoured the hallway. It wasn't but a second later that I saw him. My mind started taking mental notes as I looked him over, _He is defiantly taller than I remember from the pictures. His eyes were almost hauntingly beautiful and emerald green which accentuated his mix of bronze and copper messy hair. It was almost a perfect mess, sticking up in a wild pattern of perfection. The lines of his face were so precise I could literally picture him as a statue made of marble. His clothes looked amazing. The jeans he wore were dark but worn in...seriously jeans have never looked so good hanging off of anyone's hips, and that dark blue button up shirt looked so amazing with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Yea my memory really didn't do this boy any justice. _As I apparently took inventory of what he was wearing I saw him glance over at me forcing my eyes to immediately shy away, but not before I noticed a small grin spread across his face.

The giggle twins in front of me must have thought he was smiling at them because they erupted in a fit of laughter. For all I knew he was smiling at them. _What am I thinking of course he's smiling at them. Look at them...God look at me. I don't even think I thought twice about what I wore today and I'm sure they have had their outfits picked out for weeks. _ I looked down at my clothes giving myself a once over to check and make sure my outfit wasn't too embarrassing. _Okay light blue jeans...normal right? _I guess I could have picked a different shirt but the cotton dark blue V-neck t-shirt was my favorite and I loved how long it was. _Whatever this is ridiculous! I've never thought so much about an outfit. I'm starting to feel like Alice, who might actually be slightly happy that at least my shirt was form fitting and from Old Navy. _She hated when I wore baggy clothes. Perfect Alice always wore the right clothes, it almost seemed easy for her she never look like she tried too hard.

The giggle twins looked like the painstakingly put their outfits together matching every last detail down to their socks. Right in the middle of my rant about the giggle twins clothes I heard someone speaking to me. I was trying so hard to stay distracted that I had almost missed the quiet perfect velvet voice.

"Uh...Bella?" I looked up.

"Oh sorry…I guess I didn't hear you." I said feeling myself start to blush.

"Yea, you looked pretty preoccupied..."

"Yea it's just that, well I'm just late..."_I was so not late what was I saying? I heard myself continue on..._ "I really should be going." I said as I started to walk past him.

"Oh, right...you probably have class." Edwards beautiful voice said looking down at me quizzically.

"Right class...I do have class...which is what I'm late for." _Good God was I even making sense_?

"Okay, well I won't keep you. I just wanted to say save me a seat at lunch alright?"

I could feel my face turn beat red, "Yea...a seat...sure..right, because we usually have extras of those at lunch. I'll see if we can make sure to save you one...a seat I mean."

Edward looked amused as he smiled, "Right okay well I guess I'll see you then." He said trying to muddle a laugh.

_I didn't remember talking being so difficult…ugh…was that a conversation with Edward? Yea well then its official he probably thinks I am either a. half mongoloid or b. five years old…better yet an insane five year old..How could I... _

"EXCUSE me." I heard an annoying voice interrupt my thoughts. I looked behind me to see Jessica and Lauren running up to me.

_God this is going to be annoying._

"Oh hey Jess, how was your summer vacation?" I asked innocently as I started walking to my next class. She kept her suspicious eyes on me.

"Were _you_ just talking to Edward Cullen?"

I hated the way she said his name all nasally.

"Um, yea" I said as I glanced over my shoulder. Edward was watching us walk away and I swear he was laughing. I felt the embarrassment start to creep up into my cheeks as my breath hitched a little when I caught his gaze.

"So, do you like know him or whatever?" Jess said making her intentions and annoyance crystal clear.

"Jess, he's Alice's brother, so yea I know him." I picked up my pace putting space in between myself and the giggle twins.

"Well, I mean if your close could you like introduce me?" Jess asked trying to sound innocent as she batted her lashes. _God did she think that crap works on everyone. I mean seriously it is bad enough she uses that act with the teachers to get out of doing any work. _

"Yea sure." I replied inwardly rolling my eyes.

"I mean someone should make good use out of that body right?" She said coyly smiling. _Was that some attempt at bonding?? Because really it just pissed me off._

"Uh…right."

I had two more classes to sit through until lunch, and I couldn't help but notice the lump in my throat as I thought about my encounter with Edward. _I really sounded like a fool. Actually, I am really acting like a fool. It's not like I've never met a boy before. I can't imagine what could be different about this guy. _Normally I went through my day unabashed by the people around me, not really caring to pay attention. It's just that people could be so demanding and I didn't really have the want to fit in with people who bored the hell out of me. I wasn't anti-social by any means, but I just never felt the need to please everyone around me but the people I cared about. I just didn't like to draw to much attention to myself, and I have a habit of putting everyone else's needs before my own.

The bell rang and I felt my heart stop and lurch forward which just confirmed how nervous I was. I tried to convince myself that I was just nervous because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself when I was spending the weekend at his house. _Okay that's what this must be about. God knows Emmett will be making fun of me all weekend. _It dawned on me, I knew exactly what to expect from everyone around me, Alice and her family, all the people at school...everyone except Edward...and not knowing what to expect from someone was a reason to be nervous. _Right?_

***

I had always heard the mixed reviews of Edward's reputation. Any teacher or parent who knew Edward would tell you that he was the most pleasant and considerate boy around. Any girl..Well honestly any female and most males would tell you that you would be blinded by his God like appearance. Swearing that he is the most gorgeous creature you've ever seen. But if you asked his siblings about their brother they'd tell you that good old Edward wasn't as sweet as everyone made him out to be. I have heard several stories about Edward letting loose. I think his siblings just liked those stories the best because most of the time Edward was the perfect gentleman. Thinking about how everyone thought of him made me realize I wanted to find out how he saw himself. _Is bet he's conceded, I mean who wouldn't be with a body like that. _Although his looks were certainly enough I couldn't help but feel like there was more to him.

Ugh, this could get complicated; I mean it's clear he fits right in the popular crowd, the same popular crowd that I so vehemently do not fit into. At FHS there had always been two main groups that very much lead the social elite; the Cullen's and the Denali's. Both families were very well known in the community for being 'picture perfect' and that notion crept right into how they were seen in the social circles as well.

Sure, Alice was my best friend and I was like family but at school, the rest of the social elite not so politely ignored my presence. Most days I sat with Angela, Ben, Mike and Tyler. Our group had been close since I moved to Forks. Angela and Alice were friends and so I had always hung out with them.

I stared down at the empty seat next to me and tried not to think about who might sit there. My mind kept forcing me to remember a very gorgeous popular brother of my best friend asking me to save him a seat. I felt the color start to rise in my cheeks as I realized I was blushing at just the thought of sitting next to Edward. My eyes searched the lunch room and I was surprised at the feeling I felt when I didn't see what I was looking for. _Disappointment is nothing new to you Bella. _ My head snidely reminded me of. _But why am I disappointed now?? This is Alice's brother the "world renowned player" as Emmett liked to call him. It's not like he would have any more interest in sitting with me than his sister…OH GOD I'm his little sister's best friend…I'm practically family. _

The giggle twins walked past and set down two tables over...unfortunately I could still hear their cackling from here. "Move down one so he has room." They really thought he was going to sit with them?? _Well maybe he would, who am I to think he's going to sit here? _

Alice brought my thoughts back to reality waiving her hands in front of my face, "Uhh Earth to Bella!! God Bella you've been out of it all day. What's up with you? I've never seen you blush this much, and that's really saying something!" As if Alice commanded the traitorous reaction my body had to pressure I could feel the redness start to work its way up my throat and I could feel a strange electricity creep across my skin and I knew he was standing behind me.

"Oh hey Edward, where've you been?" Alice asked leaning on the table. I couldn't take my eyes off my hands which were wringing together.

"I got caught up with some things." Edward started to explain. I looked into Alice's eyes as I heard a hiss escape her lips. I saw her brow furrow and turned around to see Tanya snake her arm through Edwards.

Alice hated Tanya Denali; she was notably one of the most beautiful girls in Forks High school, and one of the most popular, so naturally she and Alice ran in the same crowd. Tanya was Edward's ex-girlfriend who dumped him when she found out he was leaving for Italy. Apparently Edward was crushed and swore off dating since. Alice always said what a conniving bitch she was and always tried to stay away from her. _Certainly looks like she and Edward picked up where they left off. _My brain taunted me as I took notice of Tanya running her nails up and down Edwards arm. It almost looked like he was a statue that she was draping herself on.

I couldn't read his expression but my mind was screaming insecurities at me making it hard to focus. _Of course he's with her again, what did you think was going to happen. _As I watched them stand there together I could feel my stomach tighten. It was hard to breathe when I was trying to stay so still hoping no one would notice the redness of my face. I felt like an idiot when I glanced down at the seat next to me that I had conveniently saved. Tanya pulled Edward with her to the other side of the table where there were two open seats. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at me, noticing I was uncomfortable. Before she opened her mouth I stared at her looking willing her to read my mind…_please not now Alice…_she understood my gaze and brushed off my awkwardness.

I could see Tanya's blood red nails skim up and down his arm. Every time her nails traveled along his arm under the table I could feel myself cringe. Edward must have noticed my cringing because when my eyes glanced up he was looking straight at me. I could feel the automatic blush waive over my face. I felt myself look down and my body began to squirm. _When did it become so hot in here?_ I opened my book and tried to lose myself in the timeless words of Jane Austen. After my tenth time reading the same sentence I attempted to slam the book into my book bag. Of course during my frustrated attempt I knocked my entire bag over. I stared at the bag and its contents on the ground and made a move to clean everything before anyone else had the chance to notice. _Seriously, I have to pull it together. _A very smooth sultry voice broke me from my thoughts, "Here let me help you with that."

"No it's okay...I've got it." I knew the embarrassment in my voice would shine through if I said anything more. Of course being the gentlemen he is, Edward helped anyway.

"Nice iPod, you mind if I listen?" Edward said looking at my iPod, Alice always said he was a big music buff. My heart skipped when I thought about him listening to my music. _What if he hates my music?_ We both reached for the iPod and I knew my face was flushed as I shied away from his hand. There was a strange electric feeling as his long perfect fingers grazed mine.

"Yea, I just added music yesterday so..." I said finally getting a somewhat coherent sentence out.

"You can skip over the untitled playlist. It's just some stuff I put on there a while ago. Nothing from anyone you'd know, it's just not that good so just skip over it."

"Really? I'm pretty well acquainted with a lot of different music." He said raising his eyebrow at me.

At this point it was pointless to try and ignore the rosy blush that spread across my face. "Right well…just go ahead and keep it for the rest of the day…I mean we're driving home together right?" As I met his gaze the corner of his lips curled up into a slanted smile.

"Oh right. Your staying the weekend, I think Alice mentioned that."

"Yep, that's the plan. I mean of course it is your first week back maybe I'd be in your way of your family time?"

"Well, from what I hear you're already very much part of the family. I think someone even told me you stay in my room." Edward smirked.

"Well, um, it was just a couple of nights. I guess I didn't think you would be coming back so soon." I started to ramble as Edwards smirk turned into a full blown smile. I started to panic trying to remember what I had left in his room. Since Edward had been gone Alice had offered his room instead of asking me to stay on the couch in her room. I had gotten used to sleeping there and had started to leave some of my things in his room.

"I'll make sure to keep my things out of your way." He teased as he put his hand out to help me up. I automatically stuck my hand out not being able to look away from his gorgeous eyes. He grasped my hand and pulled me up effortlessly. His pull was so strong I literally flew into his arms. It felt like my body was on fire with a million new sensations starting in the pit of my stomach. I put my hands up as an instinct and found them met with his cold very muscular chest. I was sure my face was red as I heard someone from behind us clear their throat.

Our entire table was quiet and staring up at us. By some grace of God the bell started to clang loudly. I moved away from Edward bringing my hands down. I immediately felt colder as if just touching him could warm my entire body. I started to grab for my bag knowing if I didn't focus I was going to trip and I couldn't take his touch. I knew my reaction was much too embarrassingly strong to endure him touching me again. Tanya was by his side pulling him away. The look on his eyes had been more intense than it was before and when Tanya grabbed his hand I swear I saw his eyes lose the sparkle. _Did his eyes get darker? Bella if you're finished embarrassing yourself you should get to class_ my mind nagged me. I spun around moving past the rush of people exiting the lunch room and as far away from those emerald green eyes as I could get. I couldn't think when his eyes were on me I could feel them burning into my skin even when he watched me from across the table I had to get some air. I pushed my way out into the cold air.

* * *

Can't wait to hear what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

I certainly do not own Twilight, or any other book I make reference to. The characters are Stephanie Myers.

A big thanks to everyone who is reading the story so far!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Previously in It Only Takes One:

When Tanya grabbed his hand I swear I saw his eyes lose the sparkle. Did his eyes get darker? Bella if you're finished embarrassing yourself you should get to class my mind nagged me. I spun around moving past the rush of people exiting the lunch room and as far away from those emerald green eyes as I could get. I couldn't think when his eyes were on me I could feel them burning into my skin even when he watched me from across the table I had to get some air. I pushed my way out into the cold air.

Our school year started two months late this year because of a major water main break. It was early in October, but it felt like late November. The crisp air felt especially refreshing on the flushed skin of my face and neck. I felt like it was my first day of school again like everything felt so new and awkward. I just wanted to blend in. I hadn't ever liked being the center of attention, which is partially why it was so easy to be friends with Alice. She loved being the center of attention and I was more than glad to give that spot to her. I looked down at my schedule cursing a little under my breath when I saw gym was my next class. _It's official God hates me._ And I realized just how much when I walked into the gym and saw Tanya standing there with Jessica and Lauren. _God, Is there something that I may have done to personally offend you?_ I sat behind them on the bleachers wringing my hands together knowing I would hate everything about the next fifty minutes. Tanya turned around and her perfect strawberry blond ringlets swayed at the movement.

"So Bella, are you coming out with us this weekend?" She said batting her thickly and precisely painted lashes. The giggle twins looked at each other over to Tanya and then back at me with an astonished gaze.

"Um..." I started as I saw a wicked grin spread across her face.

"You know to the Rez with me and the Cullen's. The Quiellet boys invited us down."

I stared at her and was surprised at how angry I was with the intimacy she intended to display amongst her and the Cullen's. She looked down at her nails.

"I didn't know if you knew about it, but Edward and I would really like if you came."

"You and Edward….right." I said as my face fell. I could feel the blood draining and rushing into my face at the same time. I had to look away so my voice didn't crack, "I'll um...sure. I guess I'll be there." I could see a sick sense of power overtake her, "Great!" she snidely replied.

I hated the way she said her and Edward's name together. I suffered my way through the rest of the period doing a good job at ignoring Tanya. I went to my last class of the day reveling in how good it felt to not have anyone around me at the moment. My head felt clearer and I found myself actually smiling. I walked into Biology and walked to the corner of the room setting my books down. I heard someone come in the back door and I felt an automatic sense of electricity course through my body that made my mind flash through scenes from lunch. I automatically knew who must have walked in and from the intensity of that electricity I guessed he was right behind me. Just then I heard the chair next to me screech across the linoleum.

"Bella" a musical voice called. The way he said my name sounded so immensely soothing I think I actually sighed.

"Edward, you're in my Biology class...of course you are."

He smirked, "Aw, Bella you make it sound like a bad thing." I couldn't look away from his eyes, "So, I've been listening to your music." He stated as I saw amusement flash across his face.

My heart stopped, no one from Forks has ever listened to _my_ music. I squirmed in my chair. Mr. Molina started class and I smiled at Edward in response. I could feel his eyes looking at me as I tried to pre-occupy myself with taking notes. Mr. Molina stopped his lecture with five minutes left. I turned to Edward and felt I owed him some sort of response.

"I try to listen to a lot of different stuff." I said pointing to my iPod in his bag.

"Yea, everything from Muse to Debussy." He said as he laughed.

"You know Debussy?" I stammered surprised that he'd remembered the artists on my favorite playlist.

"Yea, Claire de Lune is great." he replied. I raised my eyebrows surprised.

"I told you I liked music."

"True, but that doesn't mean you have good taste." I smiled as I stared into his eyes. He looked at me with almost a pained expression and broke my gaze by looking away.

"So uh, what brought you to Forks?" I was surprised that his question almost seemed forced.

"Aren't you two years late on that question, you know I've been here a while."

"Right..." he said looking away. _Was he embarrassed?_

"Well, I guess I came to get out of Phoenix." I started to explain feeling bad I might have embarrassed him. His eyes came back to mine. He actually looked interested, I felt myself starting to explain. "My mom and Charlie split up when I was little and I moved with my mom when she left. I guess I always felt bad about my decision. I always really missed Charlie, but things with my mom were always and adventure. I think she made it that way so I would go with her, you know?"

"Are you happy here?"

"As happy as I would be there I guess."

He looked down at my hands which I had resting on the table. I thought I saw his hands move towards mine but the bell rang and we both jumped up.

"So I guess I'll see you at the car then?" I said startled by the intensity of the moment.

"Oh, aren't going to walk with me to my locker?" Edward said flashing that crooked smile at me.

I breathed in quickly, "Won't Tanya be mad if I'm walking around with you?" I questioned starting to feel a little like a twelve year old for brining her up.

"Who? Oh Tanya, well your Alice's best friend it's obvious were going to spend time together right?" _Not exactly the answer I wanted to hear...more like, 'who? Tanya, oh I don't give a shit what she thinks' I guess there's something to be said for wishful thinking right?_

"Right, your little sister's best friend." I said noting that this is must be how he thinks of me. _Of course that's how he thinks of you...you are Alice's best friend._ "Still I wouldn't want to cause trouble for you. I'll just see you at the car." I said leaving him standing there; I didn't want to give him the chance to say anything else. I needed to clear my head a minute before I was stuck in such close quarters with him again. The more I talked to Edward the more I wanted to know, and he was just appeasing me as his little sister's best friend. Which honestly was nice I guess. He probably didn't want to make the weekend awkward.

EPOV

I tried to catch up with her, but as the bell rang the hallway was crowded with everyone excited for a long weekend. _What kind of school was this anyway, our first day back to school on a Friday...and then we have Monday off? Strange... _I started to work my way through the crowd of people hoping to find her. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was only talking to her because she was Alice's friend, it's just that she brought up Tanya, and it's such a long conversation to have to try and explain.

I thought I had been in love with Tanya and I was heartbroken when she broke it off before I left. I realized when I was away that I was just a young kid ecstatic to land the hottest girl in school, at that point I didn't care if she was the worst girl I'd met, and she was hot. _She still is hot, and hangs all over you.._ my head reminded me _you could still have her_. Which was true, and when I was with her I didn't really have to think much. She wasn't the type of girl that you spent your nights with talking. That could be okay for a while I guess, but maybe I wanted more out of a relationship. _No Edward, keep it simple. Tanya is hot and uncomplicated which means no getting hurt._

I really hadn't thought much about relationships in the past couple of years. When I stayed in Italy Jasper and I played the field quite a bit. Girls always wanted more than I was willing to give. I didn't want a relationship; I didn't want to be involved, I wanted one type of satisfaction. Maybe that made me an asshole, and I guess I could see that. I was always extremely explicit when I was taking a girl home. Jasper always said I was the most conscientious asshole he'd ever met.

I didn't chase after her; I figured I would give her a moment to cool down. I'd make it up to her later tonight somehow. _Why did she get so offended anyway? And why do I feel like I have to make it up to her? _Bella was my little sister's best friend and from what I can tell a significant part of my family. I smiled thinking of how embarrassed she was when I told her I knew she had stayed in my room. I haven't wanted to get to know someone else in so long. I wanted to hear more about Bella, I wanted to know her, and I wanted her to know me. _Am I serious about this? _ It scared me to think that I wanted her to know me; I hadn't opened up to a girl ever.

As I was walking to my car I felt my Blackberry buzz in my pocket. I pulled my phone out and noticed an e-mail from Jasper.

***

To:

From:

Subject: Bored Yet??

Hey E, you are soooo missing out!! I can't believe you decided to go back to the states. Another class trip came through the hotel this week and you should have seen the talent they brought with them. You know you had enough credits to graduate and spend another semester here, and I know there isn't the same talent in Forks as there is here am I right...am I right?? Speaking of your favorite kind of talent, Irina has been asking about you. She's actually been bugging the shit out of Rose. I swear I thought Rose was going to maul her last night when Irina asked if you were coming back. Seriously dude, for someone who doesn't want a chick you sure have a lot of them chasing after you. Speaking of which, you get with that Tanya chick again? Well anyway, it's not the same without you man...Rosalie is not much of a wingman if you know what I mean. Hit me back!

J-man

***

Jasper always liked to bring up my biggest mistakes to rub them in my face. I had spent a good two years in Italy with Jasper and his sister Rosalie who were enrolled in the same exchange program. We stayed at a local hotel in Arezzo for our duration there and traveled around Europe on holidays and whenever we didn't have classes. Among the exchange students there was a group who thought it polite to offer their time acting as tour guides for any class trips that came through Arezzo. Jasper got into the habit of checking out the 'talent' as he would call the girls and invite them on a tour of the city with the rest of us. I usually went along with them and threw in my knowledge of the city here and there. The tour always ended with an invitation to The Volturi, the local and 'most exclusive' underground club in Arezzo. Normally every single girl was already so enamored with their 'tour guides' that they almost always went. That is where I normally took my exit from the group and usually just wandered back to the hotel. It wasn't that I wanted to be anti-social; I just didn't really like the particular club they chose. The Volturi was owned by three brothers Aro, Casius and Dimitrius. They were sort of known as the royalty of the underground scene and were always very accommodating of the people we brought through the club. It really wasn't my scene and I really didn't like the owners, they just always seemed too ominous. Every once in a while I would go with them, but it never ended well. I didn't like being an asshole, but I wasn't interested in a relationship either. There was always some girl begging for me to take her back to the hotel and sometimes I took advantage of the situation, but not before explaining that I was not looking for there to be more. Some of the other guys were not so considerate of other people's feelings claiming that if those types of girls knew what they were getting themselves into. Normally those guys were the underground 'royalty'.

One night when we were just finishing our tour of the city, I was breaking away from the group as usual when one of the girls asked me to talk alone. I said bye to everyone else and waited for the girl to come over to where I was standing.

"I'm Irina." She said smiling as she stuck her hand out for me to take.

"Hi Irina. You wanted to talk." I said trying not to sound to annoyed.

"Yea well I was sort of wondering more about the history of the Duermo. I know it totally sounds like a line, but I'm doing my senior project on the history of religion in Italy and it just sounded like you knew a lot. I mean if you're too busy I understand." She said swaying back and forth; she looked so innocent. I remember being surprised that she was actually on the class trip for a reason.

"No, I'm not too busy." I said smiling at her. We talked for hours about the different religious events she was focusing on. It was the first time I actually remember enjoying having a real conversation with someone. We had hung out for the first week their class was staying in Arezzo. One night when we were talking about medieval religions she tried to take my hand. I pulled away immediately so there would be no confusion of my intentions. She obviously mis-read my intentions and leaned forward to kiss me. I gently put my hands on her shoulders and I explained several times that I was not looking for anything but a friend. That's when things went downhill. Irina, the innocent bookworm became crazed ex-girlfriend. She was stopping by our room at all hours of the day and night she must have called my cell phone a hundred times before I finally shut it off. I left the next day during their second week there to come back to start my senior year. I hadn't talked to her since.

I sat on the hood of my silver Volvo waiting for my sister and Bella to come out of the building. I decided to email Jasper back while I waited.

***

To:

From:

Subject: Less bored than you think

Hey man! I can't believe it's only been a couple of days, it feels like forever. I can imagine the trouble you are getting yourself into without me there to rein you in. Seriously, I told you before I left please don't talk to me about Irina or Tanya for that matter...lol; sorry I left you with that mess. Oh and tell Rosalie that I'll e-mail Irina and take care of the issue. Forks isn't as bad as you might think. I'm kind of diggin Forks right now, at least I'll get to graduate with my family. Maybe you and Rose should consider coming home and graduate with the rest of us. I think I can find a couple of ways this weekend to pre-occupy myself so I'll be alright. Always glad to hear your worried about my love life though! You need a real relationship for once so you can stay away from mine!! Let me know what you think about coming home.

Later 'J-Man',

E

***

To:

From:

Subject: Goodbye

Irina,

I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say good-bye properly. When I explained that I wasn't interested in a relationship I thought I had made my intentions clear. However I will take this chance to clarify what I meant. I am not interested in a relationship. I found you to be a good friend, someone I could talk to easily about history...period. Please do not contact Rosalie or Jasper about my return, I have returned to the states and do not plan on coming back to Arezzo. It was nice studying with you.

Goodbye,

Edward

***

"Um, Edward?" I finally looked up from my phone surprised by the quiet voice.

"Oh, Hey Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Alice told me to put my stuff in your car." She said shyly as she looked down. Every time she looked away I had a strange urge to pull her face back to mine forcing her to look at me. _Seriously you're starting to lose it Edward. _ My brain screamed at me. She was always so nervous; it made me want to comfort her. I was not used to feeling this way and I wasn't sure I liked it. It's just that having feelings for someone and getting involved can be so complicated and things can get messy. I like simple, clear lines in relationships because I've been hurt to many times before to want things any differently.

"That's the plan. Let me grab your bags for you." I said as I ran my hands through my hair and started to walk over to her car.

"Oh, okay, but that's not really necessary." Bella began to stammer in the cutest way. "I only have one bag; I think I can handle it."

"One bag for the whole weekend? Are you sure you are Alice's best friend?"

Bella smiled and bit her lip as she looked up at me, "Well as you so nicely pointed out, most of my things are sprawled around your room."

I looked up in shock and actually felt myself blushing a little for once thinking about her clothes all over my floor. It wasn't her things being in my room but the thought of her clothes being on my floor that sent my thoughts into overdrive. More specifically the thought of how they may have got there.

* * *

I can't thank everyone enough for reading! I can't wait to get some more reviewers! I want to know what everyone thinks so far!


End file.
